utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rishe
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = chiconipe |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = リシェ |officialromajiname = Rishe |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = August 26Her Sainou Sampler cover |age = |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 14168981 |mylistID1 = 17654881 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co270283 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = eclair, Shinshakaijin, Nayuta}} Rishe (リシェ) is an who has been active since 2010. She has a mature and solid-sounding mid-range voice. Her most popular solo cover is of "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" , with about 78K views and over 3K Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2010.02.15) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.10) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.03.28) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.05.04) # "Antenna Girl" (2010.06.11) # "Kuuchuu Aquarion" (2010.07.02) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Rishe, Chaco, eclair, ori, Takanashi and Gurubi (2010.08.07) # "Rinne" (2010.10.23) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.21) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.05) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" (One year Jubilee) (2011.02.15) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.03.05) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.04.16) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.15) # "7days" (2011.07.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderfu Cat's Life) feat. Rishe and Shinshakaijin (2011.07.28) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.08.25) # "fix" (2011.09.01) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.17) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.30) # "Sayoko" (2011.10.11) # "NEXT STAGE" (2011.10.16) # "Yozorairo Sympathism" (2011.10.20) # "Nee." (2011.11.05) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (2011.11.20) # "Mad Lovers" (2011.12.03) # "Refrain" (2011.12.06) # "Nounai Denpa" (Brain Waves) (2011.12.18) # "Kanatsuki Hysteric Girl" (2011.12.29) # "BadBye" (2012.01.01) # "bouquet" (2012.01.04) # "too Cute!" (2012.01.12) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Rishe, eclair, Glutamine, mao and Yuuto (2012.01.13) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.16) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.26) # "(It's not) World's end" (2012.01.29) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.02.12) # "Eleven Rave Girl" (2012.02.16) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Record) (2012.02.19) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2012.02.21) # "Salvage" (2012.02.28) # "Yowakina VENUS" feat. Rishe and TAK (2012.03.05) # "Internet City" (2012.03.20) # "Black Board" (2012.03.31) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.14) # "Kimi to Boku no Hanbunko" (2012.04.19) # "Love Atomic・transfer" (2012.04.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.05.04) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.08) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.12) # "discolab" (2012.05.24) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "whiteout" (2012.06.06) # "Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Rishe, Yuzuki and Leychal (2012.06.08) # "Sweet Time" feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2012.06.14) # "Toikake" (2012.06.20) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2012.07.03) # "Cranberry" (2012.07.10) # "Starduster" (2012.07.18) # "Aishitekure Nakute Ii yo" (It's Alright If You Don't Love Me) (2012.07.22) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2012.08.08) # "paranoia" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.08.25) # "Heart Beats" (2012.08.26) # "Sacred Secrets" (2012.09.16) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2012.09.28) # "Toukyou Dennou Tanteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (2012.09.29) # "WAVE" (2012.10.02) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.13) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2012.10.23) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.10.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Rishe, Matsushita, Shamuon, Glutamine, eclair, Kakichoco, nero, and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Party Junkie" (2012.11.04) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.19) # "MIDI Master!!" feat. Rishe and Leychal (2012.11.25) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.03) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.12) # "Hai to Ateliesta Nite" (In The Ruined City Ateliesta) feat. Rishe and Shakku (2012.12.25) # "Douten Triangle" (2013.01.10) # "Systematic Love" (2013.01.20) # "Honto no Kimochi" (Real Feelings) (2013.02.11) # "fake doll" (2013.02.15) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (2013.02.22) # "Alice" (2013.03.09) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (2013.03.27) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside-Down Syndrome) (2013.03.29) # "Maboroshi Satisfaction" (Phantom Satisfaction) (2013.04.10) # "Dokugaron code:altered" (Solipsism code:altered) (2013.04.21) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.02) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.18) # "Dendrobium Phalaenopsis" (2013.05.23) # "Yasashisa no Riyuu" (Reason for Kindness) (Hyouka OP) (2013.05.26) # "jewel" (2013.06.02) }} Discography Gallery |RisheTwitter.jpg|Rishe's Twitter avatar |Rishe nnd.png|Rishe's NND avatar |CandyCandyrishe.png|Rishe as seen in her cover of "CANDY CANDY" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter